Talk:Vladislav Kalyakin
Argh, another name-change between volumes. He's Vladislav Kalyakin in FO. Since the bulk of his appearances are in FO, and he has just a quick intro in BA, I vote we change the name to Vladislav, and leave a redirect (with appropriate additions to the Inconsistencies page). TR (talk) 03:18, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :If HT changes his name after the first scene or two, and then keeps the new name for the rest of the work, then the above suggestions should certainly be enacted.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:06, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :I agree, we should rename if HT consistently uses Vladislav throughout FO. I have borrowed and checked the hardcover in case this was an editing error that had been picked up prior to printing but not changed in the ebook (perverse, I know) but its Vladislav in the first HC scene too. ML4E (talk) 20:38, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:48, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Europeans ML4E recently deleted the double catting where Soviet citizens of subnationalities with insufficient representation were double catted as Europeans. I think these should be restored, because it is significant that a certain character is Belarussian, Azerbaijani, Kazakh, etcetera. E.g., in The War That Came Early, some characters in Anastas Mouradian's POVs are Armenians and Azerbaijanis fighting in the same unit, and they remark on how without Stalin to unite them, they would be killing each other in tribal wars. :The infobox for each character makes the difference clear, which is the most important thing. The categories are conveniences. TR (talk) 15:25, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :Exactly. Double cating does not serve this purpose since it only creates a list of people with a particular nationality. ML4E (talk) 23:32, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Also, the Europeans double cat also serves as a reminder that if we find a large cache of previously uncatalogued Belarussian (or whatever) characters, we can go down the list and convert them one by one. :Maybe instead of categorizing uselessly, we should try to find these "caches" first. TR (talk) 15:25, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :Certainly it seems to me that you are keen to create categories for the sake of creating categories and not for a useful purpose. However, if we do create Belarussian or whatever cat, then remember or remind us to check through the enteries in the "Soviet" cat. ML4E (talk) 23:32, June 3, 2019 (UTC) And as it stands now, The Hot War's Juris Eigims is only catted as a Soviet, which he, being a bold Latvian nationalist, would find very aggravating.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 04:20, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sure he'll get over it. TR (talk) 15:25, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :And the USSR would not recognize it. Again, this is covered in the article. The category would only give a list of names. ML4E (talk) 23:32, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Categorizing for its own sake . . . obsessing over stupid shit like this . . . not taking "no" for an answer. . . . On that last point in particular, I've found it necessary to hit him with a one-week ban when he blatantly defied our moratorium on an article Jonathan had created as an anon after we finally blocked him. I had to stop myself from making it a permaban and having done with it, but I do think that's a wise course. Matthew's cut from the same cloth Jonathan was and I really don't want to deal with that kind of creeping insubordination any longer. We can nip this one in the bud. I'd like everyone to weigh in on Talk:Andy (Detinan). Turtle Fan (talk) 02:52, June 4, 2019 (UTC)